leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Baron Nashor
buff to living members of your team, granting a large amount of and as well as dramatically enhancing the power of nearby allied minions. |gold = | }} |exp = | }} |cs = 4 |hp = 6400 (+180 per minute when the match starts) |damage = |attackspeed = |range = 955 |armor = 120 |magicresist = 70 |movespeed = |spawntime = 20:00 |respawntime = 7:00 |location = BaronNashorLocation.png }} Baron Nashor is the most powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift in League of Legends. Killing Baron Nashor grants to all living teammates for 210 seconds. The buff gives , , , and an aura that greatly increases the power of nearby minions. Lore The Journal of Justice clarifies this about Baron Nashor: The many neutral monsters on the Fields of Justice are constructs inspired by real creatures from Runeterra. The Baron Nashor you see on the map is actually an incomplete facsimile of the true Baron Nashor, who is now the subject of myth and legend. The story goes that Baron Nashor was a ferocious worm that ruled the Serpentine River, which flows through Summoner’s Rift. He was such a fearsome and powerful beast that even the armies of Demacia and Noxus steered clear of the river, unwilling to chance an encounter with the Baron. When Summoner’s Rift was constructed, the Baron vanished, leaving no conclusive evidence as to where he went or why he left in the first place. Obviously the rumor-mill has churned out many explanations, but all we know for sure is that the Senior Arcane Architect for the Summoner’s Rift arena was said to have crafted the version you see today from no more than a molted scale and interviews with those who had seen the beast and lived. Historically, the forest where the Rift resides was the site of several battles between two summoner factions symbolized with the Stag and Owl crests, they sought out to use the natural magical energy of the area for their personal use. The large amount of concentrated magic has mutated the local wildlife. From , to it has also attracted the attention of a powerful who currently resides in one of the battle torn ruins. , and are creatures made from local flora and earth infused to construct a magical being. The Rifts unstable magic has inadvertently cause the reemergence of , a large Serpent/Worm Voidborn largely believed to be dead for centuries. Abilities The following list displays the known set of abilities that Baron Nashor may perform. While not revealed in a player's Death Recap, their debuffs and animations are visible and distinctive, allowing players to work around them. Basic Attacks * Baron Nashor deals to all enemies within a 175-unit radius. * Baron Nashor summons a spike from the ground that deals damage and his target for 1 second. * Baron Nashor summons a cluster of spikes from the ground, dealing damage and enemies hit for 1 second. Passives * When Baron Nashor spawns, he will knock away all units, wards, and targetable traps to the edge of his pit. While Baron Nashor is still alive, he will continue to knock these back if more are placed. * Baron Nashor is immune to all forms of crowd control except . Additionally, his stats cannot be reduced by any means. * :}} Baron Nashor takes 50% reduced damage from the champion that he has most recently auto-attacked for 15 seconds. * :}} Baron Nashor's basic attacks apply a debuff that reduces the target's and by , stacking up to 100 times for a total of 50 maximum reduction. * Baron Nashor periodically deals 30 magic damage and applies a stack of to the nearest champion with the lowest number of stacks. Actives : ''Baron Nashor will activate an ability once every 6 auto attacks. Baron's first spell will be random. However, all spells after the first may be predicted; Baron Nashor's ability rotation is cyclical (ex. Acid Pool > Acid Shot > Tentacle Knockup > Acid Pool).'' * Baron Nashor spits out 3 pools of acid in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage to all champions hit and creating a field that targets' movement speed within the pool's radius. * Baron Nashor spits acid in a straight line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits. * After a brief delay, Baron Nashor all enemies at the target location dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Tremors will indicate the targeted location. Gameplay * Baron Nashor applies a debuff that greatly reduces a target's armor and magic resistance. This can potentially reduce a champion's armor/magic resistance to below zero, making them highly vulnerable to both types of damage lets a teamfight break out within the pit. * Targeted dashes such as , , and initially move the Champion inside of Baron Nashor's model before being placed inside of his attack range. * Baron Nashor is often a key objective in many games due to its massive gold bonus (+ /player) and global buff. * Due to Baron Nashor's immense fighting power, slaying him should generally not be attempted until later into the game, and only with multiple teammates around to aid you. ** Soloing Baron Nashor is usually impossible. It is generally only feasible very late into the game with a champion who has immense sustainability, DPS, and tankiness; and even then it is not guaranteed. Most champions who are capable of soloing the Baron are bruisers or tanks such as , , , or . However, there are some exceptions; a skilled or player, for instance, has the ability to solo Baron with relative ease. ** Killing Baron Nashor with a team is fairly simple. Baron primarily attacks the target closest to him, so with proper positioning, a tank or bruiser can be made to take the brunt of the damage. * The enemy team often has one or more wards placed inside of the Baron pit. If you do not clear these wards with the use of a or , they may attempt to contest Baron Nashor, which can be extremely dangerous for your team, as most of your teammates will likely be trapped inside of the Baron pit and/or weakened by the Baron's armor/magic resistance shred. Because of this, it is generally extremely risky to attempt to slay Baron Nashor while the majority of the enemy team is alive. * Baron Nashor's buff is given to the team that deals the killing blow on Baron. This means that even if one team is incapable of directly contesting the Baron head-on, a player can possibly swoop in and steal the Baron kill with a well-timed , , , or similar high-damage execute. This is almost definitely a suicide mission and is an extremely high-risk maneuver. However, successfully stealing Baron can turn the tide of a game dramatically. Some Champion's abilities, such as , however, can out-damage if she has enough stacks or even a well-timed fourth shot of . ** In the same vein, Champions possessing abilities (usually their ultimate) with a considerable range can attempt to do the same with less risk by dealing the killing blow from a distance. However, this is very difficult to properly execute, due to the near-perfect timing required upon the player's part and a usual requirement of vision inside of the Baron pit. While 'blind' Baron steals are feasible, they are extremely rare and unreliable. Some examples of abilities that can potentially steal the Baron from range include: , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Trivia * During the 2010 Snowdown Showdown, Baron Nashor wore three santa hats, one for each of his three faces. * Also, during Snowdown Showdown 2012, players can earn a summoner icon featuring Baron Nashor's main head with a santa hat on. * Baron Nashor's name is a tribute to Roshan (his name being an anagram of Roshan), a monster filling a similar role in Defense of the Ancients. * A box labeled 'Baron Acid' can be seen in the preview video for the launch of the League of Legends' Mac Version. * In the Death Recap screen, is labeled as 'WormAttack' and Wrath of the Ancients 'wrathdamage'. * Brandon 'Ryze' Beck stated a Visual Update was coming for Baron Nashor, later revealed in A Twist of Fate and finally implemented when Summoner's Rift was too visually updated. * Baron Nashor was revealed to be a Voidborn during Q&A (LAN server) * He is the biggest Voidborn known * Old Baron Nashor's skull was placed within his modern counterpart's pit in patch V5.7. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music - Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup| MSI 2016 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate |-|Gallery= Baron Concepts.jpg|Baron Nashor Concept Baron Concept 2.jpg|Baron Nashor Model Baron Nashor Twist of Fate concept.jpg|Baron Nashor Cinematic Model (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Baron Nashor VU concept 02.jpg|Baron Nashor Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Baron Nashor VU concept 03.jpg|Baron Nashor Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Summoner's Rift Update Creature Baron.png|Baron Nashor Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Summoner's Rift Update Creature Baron Color.png|Baron Nashor Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Baron Nashor old skull.jpg|Baron Nashor Skull Easter Egg (V5.7) MSI 2016 concept 01.jpg|MSI 2016 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) MSI 2016 concept 02.jpg|MSI 2016 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) MSI 2016 concept 3.jpg|MSI 2016 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Baron Worlds2017 concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Baron Worlds2017 concept 02.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Worlds 2017 concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Keita Okada) Worlds 2017 concept 02.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Keita Okada) Worlds 2017 concept 03.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 concept 04.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 concept 05.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 concept 06.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 concept 07.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2017 concept 08.jpg|Worlds 2017 Baron & Dragon Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Baron LunarRevel2018 concept 01.jpg|Lunar Revel 2018 Baron Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Baron LunarRevel2018 concept 02.jpg|Lunar Revel 2018 Baron Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0539.png|Holiday Nashor ProfileIcon0687 Arcade Baron.png|Arcade Baron ProfileIcon0839 Baron Nashor.png|Baron Nashor ProfileIcon2096.png|Gold Edition Baron ProfileIcon2097.png|Battle Boss Baron Patch History Fixed a bug where it could spawn before returned to the Void. ;V6.9 * Duration of increased to 3 minutes 30 seconds. ;V5.14 * Baron timer is updated instantly for both teams, regardless if you have vision of the objective at the time of its death. * Baron now has a new global death sound. ;V5.3 * Baron Nashor now cannot be walked through even with effects like Ghost or Fizz's Nimble Fighter, which grant this ability. ;V4.20 * Spawn time increased to 20 minutes from 15 minutes. ;V3.10 * now applies a debuff that reduces damage dealt to baron by 50% rather than -50% attack damage. ;V3.6 * is now immune to effects that would decrease his damage output. ;V1.0.0.152 * Base health increased to 8800 from 8000. * Health per minute increased to 140 from 125. ;V1.0.0.134 * can no longer critically strike, but has been granted 10% increased attack damage. * Fixed a number of bugs where certain champions could still shred his defenses. * Fixed a bug where his statistic tooltip was displaying fewer stats than he had. ;V1.0.0.131 * found his holiday hat. ;V1.0.0.130 * is now immune to armor and magic resist-shredding effects. ;V1.0.0.118 * now ignores debuffs if you are too far away to engage him. ;V1.0.0.109 * The 'Wrath of the Ancients' spell no longer targets stealthed units. ;V1.0.0.108 * Base health increased to 8000 from 6500. * Magic resistance increased to 70 from 35. * Damage increased by approximately 15%. ;V1.0.0.107 * Can now be debuffed with non-disables (for example, poisons). ;V1.0.0.106 * Moved in the autumn version of Summoner's Rift to the same location as the summer version of Summoner's Rift. ;V1.0.0.105 * Moved to the center of his arena so that he can no longer knock you out of it. * Fixed audio playing through Fog of War. ;V1.0.0.98 * Fixed a bug where would stop attacking a target immediately after the target stopped attacking Baron Nashor. * Fixed a bug where was not regenerating health at the proper rate ;V1.0.0.75 * Now debuffs his target with -50% attack damage rather than 60% attack speed. ;V1.0.0.74 * Now adds a debuff to his primary attack target - reduces the target's attack speed by 60%. ;V1.0.0.63 * Initial spawn time increased to 15 minutes from 8 minutes. * Global gold reduced to 250 from 300. * Maximum damage / ability power granted by reduced to 40 from 50. ;V1.0.0.61 * Global gold reduced to 300 from 400. * Local experience changed to global experience. * Total global experience reduced to 900 from 1200. ;V0.9.25.34 * Starting health regeneration per second reduced to 15 from 25. * Baron Nashor gains 0.375 health regen a second every minute. * New particle for . * Resolved an issue with one of his particles displaying through the fog of war. * Fixed a bug where Nashor's particles appeared through Fog of War. ;V0.9.25.24 * Can no longer be outranged by , , or . ;V0.9.22.16 * Added an internal cooldown to his AoE Slime spell. * Reduced global experience to 600 from 1000. ;V0.9.22.15 * Base health increased to 6500 (+125 per minute). * Wrath of the Ancients: damage reduced from 80 to 70 per hit, but leaves a stacking +15 magic damage taken buff. ;V0.8.22.115 * Spawn delayed to 8 minutes. ** Magic resistance increased to 35 from 0. ** Base health increased to 7260 from 6760. ** Base damage increased to 550 from 500. ** : Damage / Ability Power bonus increased to 90 from 60. ;V0.8.21.110 * Base health reduced to 7000 from 9000. * Maximum health scales by 240 per player level, leading to a maximum health of 11080. * Nashor buff duration increased to 4 minutes from 3 minutes. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Magic resistance decreased by 10. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * No longer resizes when you engage him. ;May 29, 2009 Patch * Knockback ability reduced to 600 from 750 range. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Base damage increased to 500 from 400. * Armor increased to 120 from 100. * Knock-back on Sweeping blow decreased to 750 from 1000. * Global gold bounty decreased to 400 from 500. * Added a global buff to the team that kills Baron Nashor , which increases your champion's attack damage and ability power by 60. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * Removed buff icon from . }} References cs:Baron Nashor de:Baron Nashor fr:Baron Nashor pl:Baron Nashor pt-br:Barão Na'Shor ru:Барон Нашор zh:Baron Nashor Category:Epic monsters Category:Baron Nashor Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters